


i get a kick out of you

by lunarcrowley



Series: my funny valentine [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: After Long Time Coming, Again, Awkwardness, Banter, Cockblocking, Desire, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Handcuffs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confession, Multi, Noir themes, Pet Names, Playful Sole, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Shy Nick, Smoking, Spoilers for Nick's personal quest, Support, Tenderness, Validation, implied foursome, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley
Summary: The Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine continue their sudden love affair.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine/John Hancock/Piper Wright
Series: my funny valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	i get a kick out of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second installment of a series, but it can be read as its own work! i just really needed these two to have some more sex and romance. sorry about the frank sinatra title once again, it just fits! also, sorry for the shameless implied polyamory.. it's just in character. also, i am not great at writing smut, so i apologize for that too. i hope you enjoy this, nonetheless, and thank you for reading <3

The night was growing darker and rain had begun to fall when the Sole Survivor returned to Diamond City with Nick Valentine, from Andrew Station.

"You wanna come to my place?" Sole asked, gently, as they walked through the brick archway.

"Oh, uh," Nick thought for a moment, his brow creased. 

They'd just spend an extraordinary amount of time together, hunting down Eddie Winter. And Sole wasn't sure if Nick wanted to be alone after all of that. He had been pretty quiet on the long trek back home.

"Why not?" he said, and shrugged. "I don't think I've seen your place before."

Sole gave him a smile, and led the way through the marketplace to Home Plate. 

It had been a while since Nick and Sole had their brief moment of passion. They hadn't really talked about it since that day, and things had been a little awkward. However, their friendship had continued to deepen, and grow more resilient, despite the lack of communication on the incident. 

Recently, Sole had followed the Freedom Trail, joined the railroad and began rescuing synths, helped the Minutemen out some more, did some odd bits of work here and there. Nick had eventually come to her with the idea of tracking down Eddie Winter and whacking that asshole for good. After listening to the tapes, and hearing Nick's story, Sole couldn't help but hate the guy, and wish for his death for Nick's sake. In this case, revenge needed to happen, and it was sweet.

Well, cold hard justice had been served. It had been haunting to witness Nick murder Eddie, but Sole had seen plenty of that shit by now, done it herself with Kellogg, even. Eddie deserved it, after all. 

After it was done, Nick had expressed such sadness to Sole, such a despondence, confusion, and loss of identity. He had also thanked her immensely for her help.

Over the spot where Jennifer Lands had been killed, she'd hugged him, and assured him that he was someone, that had already become his own person. That he'd done the human Nick Valentine, and Jennifer Lands, a good service. And that she was his friend, no matter what.

Despite all her support, she knew that Nick would take a while to process this. She hoped that if he really wanted to be alone, he'd say so.

Sole unlocked the door to her little apartment. "Home sweet home," she declared, and began to gladly shed her armor to hang it on the rack by the door.

"Woah," Nick said, looking around at the simple, but comforting furnishings, the wide space. "I think you could fit two of the agency in here," he said. 

Sole laughed softly. "If you're ever feeling crowded, you can come over, anytime."

Nick chuckled. "Thanks," he said. He strolled around, looked at her dilapidated Nuka-Cola machine, the sitting area, her rack of antique comic books, her record collection. 

While he did that, she pondered on whether she should bring up her feelings for him. They had only intensified since they'd slept together, since they'd been through more hard times together - she'd only thought about him more. She wanted to be with him, she thought. Be his  _ gal _ . But she wasn't sure he was ready for that, especially right now.

But at a time like this, she wanted to offer her complete and total comfort. In any way he wanted to take it, if he did at all.

Once Nick had done plenty of looking around, Sole came to a rough decision. 

"Come sit down a minute," she said, and sat herself on the couch.

"Sure," he said, and sat down on the armchair across from her, so he could face her. There was a heavy pause, while she tried to think of how to begin.

Nick spoke, when he noticed her lack of words. "I assume you're wanting to talk about... things," he said, somewhat drearily.

Sole sighed, knowing he'd seen right through her. "Only if you want to, Nick. That was tough, what you went through. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Nick nodded. "Thank you. I really do... appreciate that," he sighed, and held her gaze. "And, since I'm a detective, I know there's something else on your mind, too." Nick's face was serious, and concerned, but he offered a small smile.

Sole opened her mouth, and then closed it, slouching down on the couch, throwing her leg up on the arm. "I get it, I'm an open book," she said, in a casually resigned voice. "Look, Nick," she said, matter-of-factly. "I know it's a bad time. But, in case you, I don't know..." she trailed off, and sat herself up again.

Nick gave her a knowing look, which made her frustrated. But he was patient with her, and let her talk.

"I'm just saying... what we did before... I'd be fine with doing it again," she said, quickly, and blushed, hiding her eyes with her hand. "More than fine, actually. And really, honestly, I'd be just fine with the whole shebang, the full package," she waved her other hand, like it was nothing. "This is really selfish of me. I know. And I know I'm no  _ Jenny _ ..."

Sole could actually hear Nick tense up as she said that, gears grinding, and she winced. If she didn't feel nauseous before, she did now. “Didn’t mean it that way, but...” she kept her eyes averted, finding it too difficult to look at him. "I think we could have something really great, Nick," she said. "I'm sorry to say it all now. I know it's been a while. And it's been so much already, lately. If you want to, you can be selfish with me, too. And you can turn me down. No consequences. I'm your friend, no matter what."

Sole waited a little bit. And when she didn't hear anything, she looked up to make sure he was still there.

Sure enough, he was sitting there, elbow on the chair's arm, rubbing his forehead, the sound of metal on metal. "I'm not exactly sure what to say," he said, stiffly.

Sole breathed out, relieved he responded at all. "That's okay. You don't have to say anything." She put her palm to her eye, swallowed, and was a little afraid she might cry. That was the last thing he needed to see right then, he didn’t need to be feeling guilty for not indulging her. 

Nick suddenly stood, and Sole looked up, thinking he was leaving. "I'll see ya," she said, forcing a small smile. But he walked towards her instead.

"I'm not walking out on ya, doll," he drawled. He sat down next to her on the couch, and she turned her body to face him. 

"Thanks," she said, appreciatively, and her smile became genuine. "Sorry about that." She felt the same foolishness as she had at her initial admittance of having a crush on him, except a bit more stinging this time. 

"It's okay," Nick said. "I just didn't expect you to say any of it, is all," he murmured. "And yeah, I'm still in limbo about everything, and I probably will be for a while." He reached over gently, and took her hand in his. "But I gotta remember that you're alive, now, and you, well," he paused.

Sole took a risk and picked up where he left off.

"And I want you," she finished, breathlessly, finding it too hard to hold her tongue. She placed her hand on top of his. It was cold, which was comforting, because her hands felt hot and sweaty. She trembled slightly, wishing she hadn't said it like that. She rushed to amend the confession. "But I don't mind, Nick. It's okay if you need time. And it's okay if nothing else ever happens," she reassured, with conviction. 

"Well..." Nick began. "What you did for me... I can’t ever thank you enough. You're the greatest friend I've ever had. And you got me through one of the toughest things I've ever faced. And you know where I came from, and you still... like me. If you're offering me comfort..." he squeezed her hand, gently.

"I am," she said. "In any way you need it. Even if it means giving you miles of space," she said. Her eyes were a little wet with tears and she ignored them, determined to do the right thing. "Really."

Nick gave a soft chuckle. "Well, I don't know if I really want to be alone right now," he sighed. "I'd probably drive myself crazy..."

Sole smiled a little. "You can hang with me. As long as you like," she offered. "And we can do anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Nick said, and smiled, playfully. “That's a bit of a slippery slope, darlin'. Watch yourself."

Sole smirked, and prodded him with her elbow. "I mean it, Rusty."

"What if I want to take on a case with you as my partner?" Nick asked, standing up. 

Sole clapped her hands, her eyes lighting up. "Then we do it." She got to her feet. "I can suit up right away."

Nick shrugged. "Or, what if I want to augment a cannon to my arm?" He gestured to her weapons workbench, and it was clear he was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Sole raised her eyebrows. "A little reckless, but I can make it happen," she said, and smiled. 

Nick stepped towards her casually. "You're being an enabler," he scolded, jokingly. 

She took a step towards him, in return. "Whatever it takes to get ya through it, buddy," she said, happily, and nodded with encouragement. She playfully smacked her hand against his arm, and it made a clanging sound. She'd been there and done that, the whole grieving process, and sometimes some questionable things were involved, as long as you came out alright on the other end.

Nick frowned slightly. He took another step towards her, looking down. "What if I, uh..." He reached an arm out. "What if I want to..."

Sole's eyes became half-lidded. She felt the energy between them becoming suddenly charged. She knew exactly what he meant. "Then you read my mind," she breathed. 

Nick gently but firmly took her by the waist, pulled her towards him. It was all too easy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath caught in her throat. She cocked an eyebrow at him, teasing. 

“You just gonna look at me?” she asked him, biting on the inside of her lip. She was thinking all at once of how he’d touched her before.

Nick gazed at her, his hands rubbing her back, gently. He looked her over - a little dirty, ruffled, some blood splattered here and there, none of it hers. A few rips in her jumpsuit that needed to be mended. Some bruises, scrapes. 

“Hey, you’re not bad to look at, even after days in the Wasteland,” Nick said, and chuckled. His hand came up to fondly caress her cheek, roughness against soft skin. 

Sole grinned at him, leaning into his hand. God, how she had missed it. “Nice of you to say, bucko. But I know when I need a shower.”

Nick looked a little sad. “I don’t care if you do or not,” he said. “It’s not like I shower.”

Sole wrinkled her nose at him. “Not like you need to. Say,” She held onto his trench coat. “I’ll shower. You do whatever you like. And when I’m done, if you wanna...” She tilted her head suggestively. “I’ll be here.” 

Nick looked at her bashfully. “‘Kay,” he said. He pulled back from her, threw himself down onto the couch, and kept looking at her, his golden eyes somewhat intense, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked almost dazed, his slender frame, draped over the cushions, scrappy and handsome. 

Sole found it hard to look away from him, now. The shower was in a little alcove, which was like another room. She winked at him, and then turned in its direction, and as she walked, felt his gaze following her. Her heart rate picked up in her chest. 

Now out of sight, she stripped her jumpsuit off and hung it on a rack. It would need a bit of scrubbing and mending, maybe some modification if she had the parts.

It was awful, but she felt terribly sexy, being naked and knowing he was in the other room.

The shower was a bit dingy, but it had served her well. She climbed in and turned the water on, humming softly to herself. 

Midway through her usual full body cleanse of rads, cleaning wounds, and generally getting the sweat, dirt and blood off of her, she heard a quiet metallic rapping on the shower door.

It startled her, and she stopped washing her hair. “Nick?” She asked, a little confused, but intrigued. 

Sure enough, it was him, and his back was turned politely to the foggy transparent door. 

“Get out here, I miss ya,” Nick said, and she could hear the smile in his husky voice. His silhouette alone was stunning, and Sole kept her hands on her head, despite wanting to take them to other places. 

“Takes time to wash hair, you know,” she replied, smiling, and continued washing. “Unless you want to get in here with me.”

Nick laughed and folded his arms. “Oh, I’m not so sure you want to get electrocuted, doll.” 

“Then you’ll just have to wait,” she replied, teasingly.

“Hmm, fine,” Nick grumbled, and as his figure faded, Sole figured he’d gone back to the couch.

Sole finished her shower, dried herself off and felt much better now that she was clean. She put on a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. If whatever she was wearing was about to be stripped off again... might as well wear less.

As she entered the living room area, she rubbed a towel over her short, tousled hair, beads of water still clinging to the ends.

“Feel better?” Nick asked, from the couch, where he sat lazily, a lit cigarette between his metal fingers. 

“Good as new,” Sole said, and hung up the towel. She strolled over to the couch, and he watched her languidly as she went, her curves moving fluidly beneath the billowing fabric. 

She stood alongside him, and allowed her expression to slip into a smirk. “So...” she said, and looked at him expectantly.

“So...?” Nick replied, giving her a timid, but interested look.

Sole hesitated, biting into her lip. After a few moments, he gave a shy smile. He gestured her over with a jerk of his head.

Sole grinned, and stepped forward. She swung a leg over him, and settled herself on his lap.

Nick grunted, and chuckled, his arms moving to rest gently around her waist. 

“You sure like to sit on me, don’t ya?” He murmured, teasingly, while she ran her hands over the cracks in his neck, his collarbone, his chest. And he looked at her, trying to hold in the sighs it must be eliciting from him.

Sole giggled and played with the collar of his shirt. “You just make such a good chair,” she replied, and batted her eyelashes. "Metal frame, and all." She adjusted her ass on his lap, and he did sigh, that time. 

Nick sat up a little and hugged her close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. While she wrapped her arms around him and caressed the nape of his neck, he took a drag of his cigarette and puffed the warm smoke against her neck, and pressed a soft kiss below her ear. 

Nick then took the cigarette from between his lips and placed it delicately between Sole’s - she had been waiting for this, and grinned around the filter as she took a long drag. She puckered her lips, holding it out towards him. He plucked it from her mouth. 

He reached over her and put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, and she embraced him with a squeeze.

Nick couldn’t help himself any longer, and met her eager lips with a tender kiss. He tasted of ash and gunpowder and electricity, and she breathed him in and hoped he’d burn her.

The energy between them intensified, and she kissed him fervently until she was out of breath. Like before, he pulled back in brief surprise, completely unfazed by the need for stamina.

Sole pushed her hips gingerly against his, and he looked at her bashfully. She could feel herself getting hot, and wanting him to heighten the tension she was feeling between her legs.

As she smiled at him, he traced his synthetic hand, rough but soft, along the hollow of her throat. 

“So, doll....” Nick murmured, his gaze flicking away from her eyes out of shyness, despite the expert way his hands moved over her. “What do you want?” He looked at her, slyly.

Sole arched herself closer to him, her full and supple chest pressing against his, excited by the question. “I think you know what I want, Nick.”

“Do I?” Nick leaned forward, slowly, so their noses brushed, his hand sliding easily down to her hip, across the soft and airy fabric of her shorts. “I think you should remind me.” 

His voice was low and gravely, and it made Sole’s breath hitch in her throat. She rocked her hips against his, feeling something changing in his artificial biology that indicated his arousal. How all of it worked, didn't make a whole lot of sense to her, but oh, man, could he please her, and it certainly seemed she provided the same satisfaction for him. 

Sole felt herself becoming rather hesitant, and she bit into her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his waist, urging him closer still. “I want you to take me to bed,” she said, shyly, and let her lips meet his.

Nick grunted quietly, rendered fully speechless by her kiss, her soft tongue against his hard mouth. “Mmm,” he said, and his fingers slipped up the hem of her shorts to hold her upper thigh. “I think that’s a damn good idea.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Sole whispered, heatedly, and slowly clambered off of him to get to her feet. He held out his hand and she hoisted him up, so he stood alongside her, lanky, and slinky, like a shadow. He was mysterious, alluring... and at the same time, adorable, wearing a completely shameless and needy grin. 

“C’mon,” she said, with a teasing smile, and kept his hand firmly in hers. How she wanted his hands on her, to hear him sigh and moan in that brisk voice. Already, her mind was swimming with desire. 

On the way, Sole paused by the old record player in the living room. She pulled a dusty record out of the sleeve, put it on the player. She settled the needle over the grooves, and the soft, crooning sounds of the ancient 1950s crackled through the air. 

Nick smiled, pleased by her setting the mood. "You know I like my theatrics, darlin'," he said, close to her ear, and she giggled. His voice sounded completely and totally infatuated, and she could've swooned.

Sole led Nick through the living room to the rickety wooden staircase by the door that led to the small upstairs loft. He followed quickly, never letting go of her hand.

Once upstairs, Nick took in the sight of her little bed, the armoire that was falling apart. Before she could incite anything, he was way ahead of her, and pushed her up against the armoire. His lips met hers, passionately. 

Sole gasped, and as her back hit the wooden frame, the armoire creaked, the weak clasp gave out and the adjacent door popped open. 

“Sorry,” Nick apologized, softly, against her cheek, his sharpness pressing into her skin. 

Sole laughed and shook her head, kissing him as her hands gripped his waist, moving down to squeeze his ass - which was hard to the touch. He jerked forward in surprise, but the look on his face said he really enjoyed that.

Sole began to shuffle Nick back towards her bed, making soft sounds of delight as he kissed her deeply. He stepped back towards the bed, gladly, and tumbled back to sit on the bed once he hit the edge.

Nick looked up at Sole. “You’re sure about this, doll?” He asked her, timidly, as she caressed his shoulders.

“Mmhmm....” She insisted, desperately, wearing a smirk. She began to peel off the thin shirt, and tossed it aside. “Are you?” She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh  _ yeah _ ,” Nick rumbled, enthusiastically, as his eyes caught the sight of her creamy breasts, his hands reaching for her hips. 

“God, Nick,” Sole murmured, as he touched her, his hands sliding up her shorts and then playing with the hem. “You’re so hot,” she said.

“Look who’s talking, sugar,” Nick drawled, his mouth against her taut stomach, moving to the center of her chest, as his hands cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. 

Sole impatiently took down her shorts; she hadn’t put on a stitch of underwear and was now completely nude in front of him. He gasped softly, enjoying the sight of her. 

“Your turn,” Sole said, playfully, and reached for his belt. Her deft fingers so close to his hips excited him. It was halfway undone, when there was a knock at the door.

“Oh, fuck!” Sole exclaimed, her hands flying away from him. Nick was unmoved, too captured with pressing open-mouthed kisses to her middle. 

“Ignore it, doll,” he insisted, gruffly, his eyes still closed, hat tipped back to accommodate the slant of his face against her skin. The jazzy music still echoed through the apartment, punctuating the way Nick's lips teased against Sole's skin, and everywhere he kissed, there was bound to be a mark. 

Sole gave him a worried look, and draped her arms around his back, sighing as he continued. Maybe they’d go away.

But then the door handle jerked, and it opened.

“Hey, Blue, you home?” 

Piper’s voice called from downstairs. Sole panicked, her heart jumping into her throat. "Oh my God!" She whispered, and ducked behind the armoire. She gestured for Nick to handle it.

Nick mouthed concerned words to her, not knowing what excuse he was supposed to give. Not this  _ again _ !

Nick cleared his throat and rested his hands innocently on his knees, but his body was pulsing with arousal. “Um, Piper,” he called. Might as well alert her now, instead of waiting for her to discover him.

“Nick?” Piper called, in confusion.

“Yeah,” he responded, impatiently, his voice a scraping rumble. 

“The hell are you doing here?” Piper asked, as she followed his voice to the staircase, and began to climb to the second floor. “What's-- why's there music? Where’s Blue?”

“Um,” Nick said, shooting a nervous look to Sole where she hid. He quickly got up and gathered her clothes from the floor, and tossed them towards her. She caught them, and threw them into the corner beside the bed.

“She’s out,” Nick said, his voice terribly stilted. He stayed standing from the bed and organized his posture, re-did his belt, un-ruffled his clothes, just as Piper came into view.

Piper narrowed her eyes. “Why are you here, then?”

Nick dodged the question. “What do you need her for?”

Piper crossed her arms. “I need her for a story,” she lied. “Why are you here?”

“I’m, uh,” Nick said. “Holding down the fort while she runs errands. She’s coming back in a few,” he said, and summoned an uncertain smile.

“Why not go with her?” Piper asked, suspiciously. 

“Tired,” Nick blurted out.

“I thought you don’t get tired,” Piper said, frowning at him.

“Sometimes I do!” Nick said, defensively.

Then there was a brash knocking at the door. “Heya, Pipes! Didya find her? Party’s waiting!”

It was Hancock.

Nick frowned. “Story, huh?”

Piper blushed. “Um, well...” She shifted her feet. “Well!” She tried to come up with another excuse.

“I’m comin’ in,” Hancock said, and opened the door. Sole shook her head. She really needed to start locking the door behind her.

As Piper struggled to come up with something, she sighed and threw her hands in the air. “Alright, fine! There’s a party at the Dugout and we wanted to bring Sole. But! You’re lying too!”

Nick swallowed, dryly. “Huh? No, I’m not.”

“What’s happening? Is that Nick?” Hancock said, confused, and began to come up the stairs, quickly.

Piper pointed an accusing finger at Nick. “We know you’re sleeping with Sole!” She yelled.

Nick panicked. “What?”

Hancock laughed. “Oh, yeah, buddy,” he said, as he came over and patted Nick on the shoulder. “We know.”

Nick jolted at the impact. “Wh— huh?” He fumbled, not knowing if he should confirm or deny.

“So is she here right now? Hiding again?” Piper asked, nosily.

Nick didn’t know what to say, so he made a humming noise and stayed quiet. 

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Sole said, in defeat, muffled behind the armoire.

“I knew it!” Piper exclaimed.

“Come on out, sis,” Hancock said, putting his hands on his hips. “You two are no good at subtlety,” he snorted, and his eyes darted knowingly to the front of Nick’s pants.

Nick huffed, overwhelmed with embarrassment, and took his hat off, holding it in front of his hips. 

“I can’t,” Sole said, her voice anxious, and strained. 

“Why not? We know everything,” Piper said. It wasn’t so much judgement, as acceptance, and wanting to get the confrontation over with. 

“She’s not wearing any clothes,” Nick said, his jaw squared, and he looked at the floor.

“Oh,” Piper said, and went scarlet in the face.

Hancock only chuckled. "Hmmm," he strolled towards the armoire. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, babe,” he said, and grinned.

Nick glared at him.

“Ouch, okay,” Hancock stopped in his tracks, raising his hands, innocently. “But, all I’m saying is, the four of us standing here? It’s giving me some steamy thoughts.”

Piper smacked Hancock’s arm, blushing harder. “Hancock!”

Hancock smiled. “What! I’m just being honest. The only one capable of that here, clearly,” he laughed, and folded his arms.

“Uh..." Sole said, genuinely considering the idea. "Maybe some other time,” she said.

“Huh?” Nick said, shocked, and looking at her around the armoire. “You’d...”

Sole shrugged, and her face flushed. “Well... if you’d be into it.”

Nick felt a flush of pleasure bloom through him, and looked incredibly embarrassed. “We’ll have to talk about it,” he said, his voice garbled, and he avoided everyone’s eyes.

Hancock was rubbing his hands together excitedly. “Sounds good to me.”

Piper couldn’t muster words. They all stood in a tense silence for a few moments.

“So, uh, we’ll be going,” Piper said, sweating a little bit. She grabbed Hancock’s arm and yanked it.

“We’ll see you later,” Nick said, and wasn’t sure exactly what he meant by it. 

“Yeah, we will,” Hancock said, suggestively, resisting Piper’s pull. 

“Have fun at the party,” Sole said.

“Thanks,” Piper mumbled. 

Piper quickly ushered Hancock, who was a bit dazed by these new prospects, down the stairs and out the door.

Once they were gone, with a rusty slam of the door, Sole stepped out from behind the armoire, hands on her hips, and grinning. She faced Nick, and sauntered slowly towards him. 

Watching her every movement, Nick fumbled with a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his trousers, and lit one anxiously. “I get a kick out of you, you know that?” he said, breathlessly. 

Sole smirked, “Clearly, that’s not all you get a kick out of,” she said, and swayed a little in front of him. A foursome? Good God. She could hardly contain herself around just one of these fools, she couldn't imagine all of them at once... 

Nick looked at her shyly as he puffed his cigarette. There was a glint in his golden eyes, a bit fiercer than before.

It made Sole nearly tremble with anticipation. She couldn’t wait any longer, and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. A mouthful of smoke was punched out of him, and he fell back on the bed, flustered, and nearly dropped the cig. 

“Hurry up and get your clothes off,” she insisted, as she climbed on the edge of the bed, and he scooted backwards to accommodate her. 

“Got you all hot and bothered, huh?” Nick laughed. He flopped back on the springy mattress, flat on his back. He put the cig back between his lips and smoked it to the filter, as Sole returned to her work on his belt buckle.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she chuckled. She paused and undid his tie, his shirt buttons, so she could see the marred metal of his chest. The sight was stirring, like it had been before.

Sole straddled Nick, sitting on his thighs as she got his belt off. Then, she caught sight of the glint of his handcuffs on his belt loop, and unclasped them.

Nick sat up on his elbows, curious about the holdup. 

Sole dangled them in front of him, raising her eyebrows. "So what are these for, detective?" she asked, skeptically, with a chuckle. "I don't know if I've ever seen you use these while working."

Nick laughed and snuffed out the cigarette between his metal fingers. "Mostly for show,” he said, fuzzily, his hands stroking her bare thighs. "But they can be for whatever you want, sweetheart," he murmured, his eyes holding some sort of challenge. 

"Hmmm.." Sole said, thoughtfully, her cheeks reddening further.

Nick tsked, slid Sole closer to him. “As long as you let me hold you once, first,” he mumbled, honestly, and heatedly. 

Sole surged against him excitedly. "Deal," she murmured. She put the cuffs back on his belt loop for later. 

Nick smiled, pleased, and thrilled, in response. Sole unbuttoned Nick's pants, pressing her lips to his, hard. "Please, fuck me, Nick," she breathed, desperately. 

"As the lady requests," he said, and really sounded like a drunk townie gentleman. Sole snorted, and he rolled her over easily. He was above her, his hat tumbling off his head. 

Sole laughed, and put it atop her own head, crushing it snugly to her damp locks. Nick chuckled, unable to continue what he was about to do. 

"Would you stop that?" he said, between wheezes, still propping himself above her. 

"What, making you laugh?" Sole said, smiling, and she hooked her leg over his hard hip. She traced her fingers down his chest. "By all means, continue," she said, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"Wasn't so funny the first time," Nick said, a bit reserved, as he gave her a smarmy look. 

Sole snickered, wiggling her hips, grinding herself against him. "It's even better the second time," she whispered, and was filled with such a delight that she couldn't hide it from her face. 

Nick gave Sole a smile, rolled his eyes playfully, and decided to capture her attention another way. He slipped his fingers between her legs, stroked her inner thighs, made a soft sound of surprise at just  _ how _ soft, and wet, she was.

"Oh!" Sole exclaimed, and gasped, feeling the cold metal of his fingers broaching her entrance. "Now you're talking," she murmured, in approval, and moaned softly. How was he so good at that? Looking at her with such a guarded, shy expression, his fingers slowly pleasuring her. 

"You're so beautiful," Nick mumbled, watching the way her face pinked, her teeth bit into her lip, her skin pinched in some places on her neck and chest where he had kissed her.

"I want you, Nick," Sole breathed, tugging on him, pulling his body flush to hers. He knew exactly what she meant. 

"Of course," Nick slurred, and obliged. He fumbled a little, and then entered her easily, aided by her plentiful arousal. 

Sole grunted, feeling the pressure and ache as he stretched her, and settled in. Her hips eagerly pushed against him, and the air was punched out of him in a sigh. "Don't black out on me, this time, hmm?" she managed, between moans, as he chose a rhythm and bucked his hips to it. 

"M'try'not'to," Nick moaned, his face pressed against her neck. 

"God, Nick," Sole breathed, as he picked up his pace. He moved so fluidly, for such a stiff-jointed metal man, and her hands gripped the back of his head, his back, his hips, urging him against her, appreciating every chip and crack. "Fuck," she exclaimed, feeling him deeper, and deeper, and her eyes lolled back. 

It hurt, a little, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. In fact, Sole was surprised how easy it was, how good he felt inside her, and how much pleasure it seemed to give him, in return. This time was even better than the first, because they knew each other's bodies. 

Sole heard Nick saying her name, faintly, but he was chanting it, and the rim of his hat slipped over her eyes in a dark shadow. She let it stay there, too busy with holding onto him, savoring his tender, but harsh movements, the feeling of his body heating up with the exertion. 

Her orgasm ripped through her, quick and powerful, as she whined, "Nick,  _ please _ ," against his ear, and he worked it through her, hips moving like the well-oiled machine he was. "Yes, sweetheart," he grunted, sparked by her climax into his own. This part was incredible. She didn't know what happened to him, biologically, when he came, but it certainly was a treat for her. 

His body shuddered, some electric current fed by his nerves, that made him almost vibrate, passing the current from his body to hers everywhere where he was touching her, teeming across her skin. She moaned and whined against his mouth, at the feeling. Fans and machinery made sounds inside of him, a faint humming as he panted. And his skin, both synthetic and metallic, was hot to the touch. The heat passed through Sole as it did him, settling her into an unmatched bliss.

"Ah, shit," Nick huffed, his body still pulsing with the orgasm, and Sole was worried he was going to conk out, so she tightened her knees around his waist, and flipped him over.

"Oh," he puffed, surprised by the motion, but a stunned, and satisfied smile played over his lips. "Easy," he breathed, smirking. 

Sole laughed, hearing the jazz music swell downstairs. She straddled him, feeling him sinking into her once more. "Careful, Valentine," she panted, as he looked up at her, completely enamored, and smug. She wore a similarly pleased expression, and put her hands firmly on his shoulders, and leaned down over him. "Do that again, and I just might fall in love."

Nick laughed, and his hand came up to squeeze the plump cheek of her ass. "You just guaranteed it," he whispered. 

The certainty in his eyes caused a chill to ripple through Sole's spine. She leaned down, and kissed him, softly. "Let's wait a minute, hmm?" She said, as she untangled herself from him, and crawled up his body to lay on his unusually warm chest, spent for the time being. " _ Some of us _ need to recharge, first." 

Nick snorted, and cradled Sole against him, like she was something precious. "You say when, baby." 

Sole sighed, loving the word from his mouth. She melted against his chest, hugging him. "You're too good to me, Mr. Valentine," she crooned, into the matted cloth of his shirt, where it lay open. 

"Oh, no," he said, softly, against her hair, which was now ruffled by their antics. "It's  _ you _ who's too good to  _ me _ , babydoll."

Sole's eyes fluttered closed, lulled by the rumbling of his voice in his cavernous chest. She nudged him gently with her elbow, as she nuzzled against him. "I'll accept that," she said, smugly. As tired as she was, basking in her afterglow, her fingers played with the handcuffs still hooked on his belt loop. 

Nick chuckled, his arms protective, and gentle around her. "Typical," he murmured. He gave her a sweet, and loving kiss on the top of her head, the humming in his chest intensifying.

"You know... I don't know if I can share you," she said, thoughtfully, after a few moments. She sat up, and palmed at his pockets for his cigs.

Nick sat up, along with her, his clothes hanging from him loosely where Sole had impatiently undone them. He chuckled as she bummed a smoke from him. Like clockwork, he found his lighter, lit it for her, and followed suit. He thought about what she said for a moment, and then it registered.

She faced him, lazily tangling their legs together, and leaning against his shoulder. She picked up his hat, unbent it, and put it carefully atop his head. He smirked, pleased by the way she so freely touched him. "You know," he said, puffing smoke. "I don't think I could share you, neither." His eyes glimmered.

Sole grinned. "Then don't," she whispered. She got on all fours, nosed into his face to kiss him, insistently. "Make me your gal."

Nick leaned into her, chuckled as she took a hit, and blew a cloud of smoke at him. "Alright," he said, slowly. "You're my gal."

Sole grabbed him, by his shirt collar, and pressed her lips to his. "You mean it?" she asked, breathlessly, her eyes shining.

"Yes, I mean it," Nick said, looking at her with his eyes half-lidded. "All strings attached."

"You old romantic," Sole breathed, looking at him through her eyelashes. He braced himself for her impact, quickly put both cigs out with a pinch of his metal fingers. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, as she embraced him. He held her against his cracked chest, stroking her hair. 

"You ready now?" he asked her, quietly, against her ear. His lips were curved into an ornery smile.

"More than," Sole moaned, unclasping the cuffs and slamming them into his waiting hand. "However you want me, detective," she pleaded, and her eyes were full of desire, and longing, and affection.

Nick looked like he didn't really know what to do with her. He was still, and shy, his mouth partly open. And so, Sole patiently put the cuffs on herself. She could tell by the way his eyes followed the movements that he wanted her to. "You better have the keys," she murmured, slyly, and she slung her bound hands around his neck.

Nick laughed, airily. "I think I do," he teased. 

Sole yanked him closer by her wrists, and Nick's smile only widened. "I love you, Nick," she sighed. Her expression was totally shameless, and she hadn't expected it to come out, so lustfully and dedicated. 

Nick didn't look surprised, and his eyes gleamed fondly, like she hadn't seen them look before. "I love you too, sugar," he murmured. His face looked almost relieved, like he was glad to finally say it.

Sole practically leaped into his lap, the cuffs clanging against Nick's neck as she did so. "Show me," she begged, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"You got it," Nick affirmed, and his arms held her desperately against him.

They carried on for hours, joking, making love, and Nick forgot his troubles for a little while. Sole didn't feel the weight of the world and Boston on her back, and she lost herself in the man she loved, who loved her in return. 

And, who knew what would happen next? The only certain thing was that they would face it together.


End file.
